Down the Rabbit Hole/Transcript
Cutscene Camera feeds detect Alena Vorshevsky, and the path of the helicopter is traced to a diamond mine in Siberia. Sandman: Price–we lost the girl. Looks like the helo took her to a diamond mine in Siberia. Price: We're gonna have one shot to grab the President before he gives up the launch codes and Makarov turns Europe into glass. Once we get boots on the ground, it's going to get lively down there. Sandman: Hopefully you can keep up, old man. Price: I know you Yanks like to take all the credit, so Yuri and I will keep the neighbors in check while we roll hard to secure the hostages. The diamond mine site is analyzed. A bunker underground is located. The team is located in the elevators at the insertion point. Sandman: Okay. Weapons tight, guys. No one likes a dead hostage. Truck: What's the score, boss? Sandman: Everyone's hostile. Grinch: Ain't that the truth. the Rabbit Hole” 14th – 11:08:14 Yuri Force/Task Force 141 - Disavowed Siberia, Russia Price, Yuri, Sandman, Truck, Grinch, and McCoy are in an elevator doing down the diamond mine. Price takes down and kills the elevator guard. Sandman: Ready? Grinch: (sigh) This thing go any faster? Sandman: Easy, Grinch. Top off your rifles. They stop on a lower floor. Sandman: Get ready. The doors open, gates still closed. They see a tunnel with guards patrolling. Price: Now! They open fire. Grinch: Contact! Twelve o'clock! A Russian fires an RPG. McCoy: Look out! Truck: RPG!! The rocket hits the elevator, killing McCoy. Grinch: Shit! The elevator begins to fall. Truck: Hold on! The elevator falls and crashes at the bottom of the mine. Shell shocked, Yuri gets up. Sandman: Status?! Grinch: I'm good. We're clear! Russians at the bottom of the mine fire at them. Sandman: Heads up! Yuri turns on his night vision and fires back. They open the elevator doors and move into the tunnel and engage more Russians. Sandman: Grinch, Truck, sweep left! Price: The rest of you, on me! They move through the tunnels and come a par of the mine, they engage more Russians. Truck: Targets! Twelve o'clock high! Grinch: I see ‘em! Price: Sort 'em out! They push through the mine and into another tunnel. Truck: All clear. Sandman: Truck, you're up. Truck: On it. Truck takes out a buzzsaw and cuts off a hatchet door's lock bars. Price kicks down the door and shoots at enemies inside. They move up the stairs through the next room and further into the mine. Price: Keep moving! Go! They clear the area. Grinch: We're gonna need another way out of here! Sandman: Stairwell, left side! Let's go! They move up the stairs to the left, kill a couple more Russians, and reach a level 3 of the mine. Sandman: Overlord, this is Sandman. We're at the bottom of the mine. We're gonna need air support. Overlord: Affirmative, Sandman. We'll chop a predator to you. Sandman: Ready? Price: Try and keep up. Price and Sandman kick open the doors to the outside and kill the guards at the rail. Outside, two Little Bird helicopters are being chased by a Russian Hind. They move out into the open bottom of the mine. Sandman: Hop the rail! Move it! As they jump over the rail into the open, the two Little Birds drop off reinforcements. Viper 4-1: Viper 4, troops are on the deck. Viper 6-1: Viper 6, team is on the ground. Going into cover pattern. Overlord: UAV is on station with a full load of AGMs. Ready for targets. Yuri takes out the Predator control rig and mans the UAV. He fires a missile down to the mine and eliminates hostiles. Overlord: Good hit.; Five plus kills confirmed. Good work.; Nice work. Multiple KIAs. The UAV takes ten seconds to reload. Overlord: AGMs are online.; Predator drone ready for next targets. As the team moves forward, the Little Birds provide aerial cover. Viper 4-1: Viper 4, taking out targets at the construction site. Inbound and hot.; Viper 4, hostile movements on the construction deck at top floor. Engaging/Gun run. If player uses right flank to reach construction yard, vehicles appear. Viper 4-1/6-1: Vehicles coming from north-east of the construction site. Inbound hot.; Vehicles on the road orienting west-east. Engaging/Gun run. The team moves forward into the construction area. Sandman: Cut through the construction yard! There's more cover! Viper Six, we're moving in to the construction yard! Watch your fire! Viper 6-1: Copy that, 0-1. We're movin' to the next area. As they pass the construction yard, the Predator gets shot down. Sandman: Overlord, a SAM just took out our UAV! We need another way into the mine! Price: We're not getting in there without some heavy firepower! Overlord: Solid copy, Sandman. Odin Six, payload target coordinates are as follows: 7 9 4 4. Sandman: Everyone sit tight! At the end of the mine, a series of artillery strikes hit the area, eliminating hostiles. Price: Now that's more like it! Sandman: Inside! Now! They move into the tunnels at the other end of the mine. Sandman: Overlord, we're in! Approaching the target now. They move in and take out two Russians trying to get up. At the end of the tunnel is a door. Price: Yuri, take care of the door. Yuri plants a breaching charge on the door. It explodes, they move in, but there is no one except for Alena Vorshevsky, tied to a chair. Truck: Wait! It's the daughter. Price goes to untie the daughter and lay her on the table. Overlord: Metal 0-1, what is your status? Have you secured the President? Sandman: Negative, Overlord, but we have the girl. Overlord: We'll prep a team for extraction. Continue searching for the President. They hear her whispering something in Russian. Truck: She's trying to say something... Alena: они взяли его глубже в рудник... (They took him deeper into the mine...) Truck: She says they took her father deeper into the mine. Sandman: Then that's where we're going. C'mon. A Delta soldier calls for extraction for the daughter. Delta Soldier: Overlord this is (...), I need a medevac for a critical casualty, she's hurt bad. We're on our way to the RV, co-ordinates 0 7 2 9 4 4 (?). We're six minutes out — that's zero-six mikes. How copy, over? Sandman and Price kick another door open and enter another tunnel. They engage more Russians as they move in. When they come out, they see Russians moving President Vorshevsky across the bridge. Price: On the catwalk! Grinch: There he is! I see him! Price: Then we're not too late! Keep pushing! They eliminate the Russians on the catwalk. The hostiles moving the President enter an elevator and go down. They get on the catwalk. Sandman: Hook up! If the player stalls. Sandman: Stop wasting time! Hook up! They hook lines onto the railing and rappel down the mine. As they reach the bottom, the hostiles and Vorshevsky are seen moving towards a bunker room. Grinch: There they are! Truck: He's right there! Right there! They land at the bottom and engage more enemies. The bunker's doors are seen closing. Truck: They're closing the blast doors! They finally clear the area. Grinch: Clear! Truck: We gotta get through that door! Price checks the door. Price: It's reinforced steel! We can't get through this! Grinch: Any bright ideas? Price: I've got one. Up top. Follow me. If player stalls a while. Sandman: Come on! This way! They move up the stairs and to the floor just above the bunker room. Price: Get charges here, here and here! If player stalls more. Sandman: Stack up. They place a circle of belt-buckled C4 charges around them and detonate them. The floor collapses and they breach the bunker room. Slow-motion, Yuri takes out the hostiles before they can execute Vorshevsky. They clear the room and secure the President. Sandman: Overlord, jackpot. The President is secure. Overlord: Solid copy. Gather your team and proceed to the RV. Price helps Vorshevsky up. President Vorshevsky: My daughter... Price: She's alright. She's alive. Explosions shake the mine. Truck: What the hell! Price: Move! Move! Sandman: Overlord, the place is gonna collapse any minute. The birds need to come to us! Overlord: Copy that. Hammer 1 is now en route. ETA: thirty seconds. Standby. They move up the rubble and hold their position at the railing, holding back incoming hostiles. Sandman: Hold this position! Evac will be here in thirty seconds! Truck: More bad guys inbound! Grinch: Watch the left flank! Sandman: Hammer 1, you gonna bail us out of this or what?! Hammer 1-6: Almost there. Just hold on. They continue to hold against hostiles. If the player goes too far ahead/behind. Price: Yuri! Get back here! A Black Hawk and a Little Bird fly in from above and support the team. Grinch: Looks like our ride's here! Hammer 1-6: Metal 0-1, this is Vulture 6, let's get the hell out of here. Sandman: Sounds good, 6-1! Alright, let's move! Go! They move down the stairs and through the mine. An RPG hits the Little Bird and it goes down. Hammer 1-6: RPG! Move! Move! Vulture 6-1: I'm hit! I'm hit! Going down! The resulting explosion knocks down Yuri, shell-shocking him. Price: Yuri! Yuri! Yuri wakes up seeing Truck and Grinch holding off hostiles as the Black Hawk lands. Hammer 1-6: Get the President on board! We got to get the hell outta here! Grinch gets the President on board the Black Hawk. Grinch: President's secure! Truck helps up Yuri. Truck: Hang on (in there), I got ya! As Truck drags Yuri towards the chopper, Sandman and Price fire back at the hostiles together. Sandman: Price! You got to go! Make sure the president gets out! Price: Don't even think about it, mate! We're in this together! Sandman: Grab yo- Grinch: RPG! An RPG round flies past them. Sandman: Truck, cover the right side!! Price: You better be right behind me! Price hands Yuri his M4A1 and helps Yuri while Truck covers the right side. As soon as Yuri locks up the M4, everything goes in slow-motion. As Yuri fires at the hostiles, Grinch rolls over to dodge an RPG round. Sandman tosses Truck a mag and he reloads and resumes firing. One hostile runs towards Truck, but Truck throws him over his shoulder and kills him. Grinch drops his empty M14 and pulls out dual pistols and fires them at different directions. An RPG round nearly hits Sandman as he continues to fire. Another hostile runs towards Sandman, who takes out his knife and stabs him, and then throws it at another incoming hostile. He is then wounded on his right arm. He draws out his pistol with his free left hand and resumes firing. Price gets Yuri into the chopper, President Vorshevsky helps him up and Price gets into the helicopter. Price: Sandman! It's time to go! C'mon! Sandman: Just go! Get out of here! An alarm blares. Truck: RPG!! The RPG barely misses as the Black Hawk begins to take off. Hammer 1-6: (grunting) Hang on! Sandman: Just go! Go! Hammer 1-6: We can't stay here! We gotta leave! The helicopter takes off. Sandman, Grinch, and Truck are still firing, holding off hostiles as the mine begins to collapse. Price: No! Get us back down there! Hammer 1-6: It's too hot! We go back, we all die! The helicopter flies out of the mine as it collapses. Price: Sandman, do you read me?! Sandman, come in! Sandman, do you copy? Sandman, are you still there? The screen whites out as the helicopter leaves. US News Caster: Thousands of people have gathered today to greet President Vorshevsky in his return to Moscow... ... reports have confirmed that peace talks between Russia and the US are about to begin... In other news, the Ultranationalist leader, Vladimir Makarov, is still at large...